Glee Boys to the RESCUE!
by Klaine.Klisses
Summary: When at girls night out, Kurt's dared to call Blaine and act like him and all of the girls are being kidnapped and need there help.
1. Chapter 1

**So me and my friend made this up as a joke. But if I get good Reviews we will continue the story.**

* * *

"Okay,ladies and Kurt lets get this party started!" Santana said while setting up the shot glasses.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana where at Quinn's house for there Girls night. They didn't plan on getting drunk but Santana brought it who could blame her?

"How about we play... Never had I ever!" Rachel called already taking two shots.  
Everyone gathered around in a circle with a shot of whisky in there hands.

"Okay, I'll start," Tina spoke up, "Never had I ever had sex in my siblings bed."

Everyone turned to see who did. When Kurt took drank his shot when Rachel's eye were as big as saucers.

"You had SEX on Finn bed!" Rachel screeched.

"Yeah..." Kurt muttered.

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Before Rachel starts going all Bitchy on us, I'll go," Santana remarked.

Rachel scoffed and let out a furious hiss but everyone ignored it.

"Never had I ever done a quickie- wait I've done that! Never had I ever sang at Nationals for glee." Santana said with a smart grin on her lips.

Rachel drank her shot angrily. "What ever. You all are just jelouse of my smart intellect and witty remarks!"

"Bitch please, 'witty remarks' are my thing. You best be getting a reality check before I go all Lima Heights on you diva As-"

"Okay,I think it best if we do another game instead." Quinn said while cutting off Santana. Anyone in the five mile radius could tell Santana was about to kick Rachel's ass.

"How about we do that game with the things where you tell people to do things or to not fib?" Brittany said.

"Do you mean Truth or Dare?" Sugar said looking up from her Blackberry.

"Yeah that." Brittany said a bit dazed.

Everyone said a yes or okays. They ended up either on Quinn's queen size bed or on one of her, surprisingly, many bean-bag chair. When they finished getting comfortable they began to play Truth or Dare.

"I'm first!" Rachel sang, "Santana, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Diva."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but continued,"I dare you to go out side in old one piece of clothing, you choice, and sing Last Friday Night at the top of your lungs Oh, and you have to go around the block and back."

Santana looked at the brown haired girl with her famous I-will-go-all-Lima-Heights-on-you face on.

She stood up and went to Quinn's bathroom. Before she went in though she quickly asked Rachel if she was sure she wasn't Bi. Everyone in the room, minus Rachel who looked pissed, laughed.

When Santana came out in pink panties everyone was still giggling.

"Oh Sanny, those are my favorite!" Brittany cheered noticing the women's panties.

Santana blushed slightly and walked to the door. She stood the with her arm covering her bare chest impatiently. She wait several moment and when no one moved a muscle she got pissed, " Are we doing this or not?" Santana all but yelled.

* * *

Santana and Sugar were standing outside in the warm summer air. Someone had to make sure Santana did it

Sugar took out her blackberry and put it on camera mode, "Are you ready?" Sugar asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Sugar started the video and nodded.

There's a stranger in my bed

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingoes in the pool

I smell like a mini bar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbies on the barbecue

Is this a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

DAMN

Last Friday night

We were dancing on table top

And we took to many shots

Think we kissed

But I forgot

Last Friday night

* * *

When Santana got back from doing her dare Rachel ran to Sugar with the same huge eyes.

"Did she do it?" Rachel asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah I have it all on here." Sugar said addressing towards her phone.

When they all were down watching the video they were all in a fit of giggles.

"That old man looks do scarred." Kurt laughed.

"More like enjoying the show of you ask me." Santana said, "If you all are done with watching that,I will like to do my turn. Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare Satan."

" You know how the boy are haveing the little boys night thing?" Kurt slowly nodded yes, "I dare you to call Blaine and act like we all are being kidnapped or something of that nature and we need all of the boys help need his help."

Kurt looked at Santana with worried look, " That will give them heart attacks!"

"Just do it, porcelain." Santana said rolling her brown eyes.

* * *

"Blaine...Blaine...BLAINE!" Finn yelled over the gun shots.

Today was Guys Night. And they decided to play Call of Duty 3 or Halo Reach, and drink some bud light through out the night.

"What?" Blaine yelled back.

"Someone's calling you." Finn said gesturing toward the vibrating phone on the coffee table.

Blaine told Puck and Mike to pause the video game for a sec. The former warbler but the phone on speaker.

"Blaine." A voice that sounded relived came from the phone.

"Kurt what's wrong." Blaine asked concerned.

Everyone in the living room heard a high pitch scream the was no one other than Rachel.

"Get away from me!" Tina yelled followed by a loud thump.

"Oh my God! How did you get in?" Sugar yelled.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled again.

Before Blaine could say anything else the line went dead. Blaine tried to call againe but it went straight to voice mail. Finn and Mike tried to call there girlfriends too but it went straight to vouce mail. The room was silent for several minute which felt liked years to the men.

"What the hell just happened?" Finn said jumping up.

"Something is happening at Quinn's!" Puck yelled jumping up like Finn, "We have to do something!"

* * *

**Review=Preview **


	2. Who's In the House?

"Fine!" Kurt yelled taking out his phone.

After several moments of constant ringing Blaine finally answered.

"Blaine." Kurt said a little too relieved.

Santana signaled Kurt to put the phone on speaker.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply when Rachel let out a horrified scream. She jumped up and down in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana hissed at the jumping girl.

Rachel pointed to a small spider on the carpeted floor,

"Get away from me!"Tina yelled at Sugar who coward into the Asian girls lap.

Santana huffed as she got up from her comfortable spot on the bed. She quickly stomped on the spider with a huge thump.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled one more time and hung up.

"Do you thing they fell for it?" Mercedes asked.

"They probably did. No offence Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina but you boyfriends are dumb. Plain as that." Santana said while filing her nails.

"Well Satan I do take that offensively! Finn may a bit... slow at times but he would never believe this.

"Are we still playing Truth or Dare?" Quinn asked a little annoyed.

Quinn thought that they would pretty much get wasted and let out so 'juicy secrets'. But instead the alcohol has been forgotten about, no secrets were told, except about Kurt sleeping with Blaine in Finn's bed, Rachel bitching everyone out about our singing ranges being 'oh so small' and Santana running outside singing teenage dreaming in her panties.

Even though prank calling the boy was really fun, it got boring really fast. This is her party and she will make it unforgettable. Because a Fabray party goes down in history.

"Oh right it's my turn." Kurt said from a dark green bean-bag chair, "Uh, Brittany truth or dare?"

"Truth Dolphin!" Brittany cheered.

"What kiss will you never forget?"

"Oh when me and Sanny where in her room and-"

"Okay I think we are done here." Santana said blushing from cheek to ear tip.

"Wait let me finish. She told me that she loved me. Not for the lady kisses or the awesome sex, but for me. The way I am not the way people won't me to be. She leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck or a make out kiss with open mouths. It was full of passion. I will never forget it ever." Brittany said making full eye contact with Santana the whole time.

"Awe," Rachel gushed, "Santana has a heart."

"Can it Berry." Santana yelled.

"That was sweet and all... but can we keep this game going." Quinn said getting really impatient.

"Oh listen here you little Prom Queen Wash Up-"

"Stop the Violence!" Brittany called.

"Brittany dare someone." Kurt quickly said trying to stop the ongoing fight.

"Oh right." Brittany muttered looking around the room

_Hmm who hasn't gone yet? _Brittany thought looking around the room. Her blue eyes landed on Sugar. She was still texting on her Black Berry for the past fifteen minutes.

"Sugar truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sugar called still texting.

"I dare you to read all of the texts you've done since the party started. And when I say all of them I mean, all of them.

Sugar blushed beet red at the dare. She looked at everyone's faces and saw them eager for her to read her texts.

"What if I picked truth?"

"The truth will be to tell us what you're texting about" Brittany said with a wide grin

There was silence for the longest time. Sugar looking awkward between from all of the stares she was getting.

"Wait, wait. Hold up, are you sexting?" Santana said with her Bitch smile on.

"No... My dad and I are planning on doing a trip for all of the New Directions. But we never figured out where. It was _supposed _to be a surprise but a certain blonde dared me to tell you all."

Brittany turned her head to Quinn angrily, "Quinn, you shouldn't have did that!"

_What the hell... _Quinn thought shaking her head.

* * *

"Puck how the hell are we going to save them?" Mike said flinging his remote control onto the ground.

For the past five minute they've been sitting on the couch thinking of a way to save Kurt and the girls. So far the figured out that there is probably two guy, more or less, there trying to harass them. Finn said they should call the cops, but Puck's trying to convince them all that they could take them all with the four baseball bats and two hockey sticks.

"Puck, why the hell do you have all this stuff?" Blaine said looking at the pile of Baseball bats and Hockey sticks.

"Dude, you have your fencing swords... I have these."

Blaine rolled his eyes and took out a duffle bag. They needed to pack all of their supplies in and get to Quinn's house as fast as possible.

"Which car are we talking?" Finn asked putting the hockey sticks in the bag.

"Finn, the questions is which one of us isn't... that buzzed. I mean even though we didn't drink that much doesn't mean we can just dive around with the alcohol coursing through us." Puck replied.

When everything was in packed away in the, oversize duffel bag, they quickly put it in Mike's car and got ready to go. Finn folded Artie's chair and put it on the floor of the gray van.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem Artie." Finn mumbled putting Artie up on the seat.

When everything and everyone was in the car they went on their way to Quinn's house.

"Let's kick some kidnapper's ass!" Puck yelled.

* * *

"Did anyone here the door open downstairs..." Mercedes asked.

Everyone silenced when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quinn signaled everyone to be quiet and not to move.

"Where are they?"

Probably in Quinn's room."

Kurt turned to face Quinn with wide eyes, "Who the hell is that?"

"Follow me!" Quinn hissed slowly getting up from her bed.

Everyone got up and followed Quinn into her small bathroom. Quinn silently opened a door that took them to the hallway.

"They aren't in her room." A voice said.

"Shit, everyone go down the back stairs and hide somewhere! Don't be alone!" Quinn ordered everyone.

Oh and sorry that

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy. Review = Preview of the next chapter! Oh and sorry that it is a bit rushed. I really wanted to upload.**


End file.
